Scores Part 2: Revival
by Hero-of-Winds
Summary: Read Part 1 of Scores first to understand any of it. Crimsa awakens to a dying world. The heroes of Part 1 have spread across it, She's gotta round them up to save the world, and she meets some interesting characters on the way. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Chapter One - It Begins...**

"_Where am I?" Crimsa wondered out loud. She was floating in a strange void when a mysterious shining figure came out of the darkness._

"_Child of the Revival…" the figure began. "It is time to awaken to your purpose. All was not lost in the victory of evil."_

"_My…purpose?" Crimsa said. "What can I do?"_

"_The power of your heritage shall revive the courage of the others."_

"_My heritage? Stop the cryptic speech and give it to me straight."_

"_My words hide nothing. You only hide from it."_

"_You're speaking cryptically again…can't you dream people ever speak plain English? This is so clichéd."_

"_Think about it. You must awaken from your long slumber now…"_

_-- -- -- -- -- --_

Crimsa awoke with a start, and the first smell that came to her was a faint scent of rotten eggs…not something someone would want to awaken to after a year of sleep. Then she heard the clacking of plastic on wood.

"I thought you'd NEVER wake up…" a voice nearby said. The bat turned her head to see a strange hedgehog sitting by her bed, playing chess with a wolf at least twice his size. "Checkmate," the hedgehog said.

"What? Again! You're way too good, Yakujo!" the wolf growled angrily.

"Glad to see you're up, Crimsa." Yakujo said, taking the wolf's comment lightly.

"Where am I…and what is that smell? It smells like something died in here!" the bat asked with a twinge of disgust.

"We're in the city you live in…" the hedgehog replied. "Only now it's overrun with hornets from hell."

Crimsa said nothing for a minute. "Demon bees, huh? Freaky." she finally said. "And who exactly are you two? I assume you're friendly, since you haven't murdered me in my sleep."

"The name's Yakujo…" the hedgehog replied. "The wolf's Raiden."

Crimsa paused for a moment, then remembered. "Miko told me about you…where is he?" Crimsa said.

"Wish I knew. They came to rescue you…but…they failed."

"What about my mom?"

"You mean Rouge?" Raiden said…but he couldn't bring himself to finish. Crimsa somehow knew what he was going to say…with the planet as it was, she had doubted that her mother would have survived the drastic changing that occurred…

_But why did I survive? Maybe that dream…yeah…_Crimsa seemed deep in thought.

"Crimsa…you okay? You're taking your mom's death pretty well…" Yakujo asked.

"Yeah…I think we need to find the others…things shouldn't be this way…at least that's what the guy in my dream said."

"The others? Are you nuts? You want to search this entire hellhole of a planet for a few of your friends?" Raiden said, obviously surprised by Crimsa's bold idea. "I really have to say that that is the stupidest idea I've ever heard. It is so clichéd that people will listen to dreams…sometimes I think the events of the past few years have been one big cliché."

"I'm up for some action…you're no fun to play at chess, anyway, Raiden." Yakujo said, as he began to pick up the chess game.

"That's because you're way too good…it's no wonder Aeron made you the tactical manager of our group," Raiden replied.

"So…are you up to it?" Crimsa asked.

"Aw, hell…let's do it! I've got nothing else better than save the world!"

"That's the spirit!" Yakujo said cheerfully. "Now come on, I know exactly how to deal with these hornets…I just hope we don't plan on coming back."

-- -- -- -- -- --

"So, you want an exit visa?" one of the hornet soldiers asked as the three stood near the exit to the city.

"We all do. So...can we have one?" Crimsa said.

"It shall cost you a lot."

"We don't have any money…" Raiden said.

"Then you cannot leave."

Yakujo already had an idea. "How about the run-down restaurant…no one goes there…it's just extra closet space for your hive…we don't plan on returning."

The soldier gave this a bit of thought, and nodded. "That sounds like a fair deal. Besides, the Queen's been meaning to expand into that area. I'll issue your visas now."

The hornet buzzed off for a minute, and returned with some strange items that vaguely resembled paper. "Just sign here and you may take your visas and leave."

"Uh…I can't understand a word of this…" Yakujo said as he looked over the strange form.

"Oh…you are not demons," the hornet said. He paused and shifted his eyes. "I'll be lenient…since you claim you have no plans to return…we'll skip the paperwork. Just leave." He motioned another guard to open the city gates.

"Consider yourselves very lucky that you came on my shift…most of your kind are turned away. Goodbye…and good luck." The trio nodded in gratitude to the guard, and left.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Why does it have to be so damn hot?" Raiden complained as they walked across the hot, desolate wasteland, following a single highway. "There's too much fire and brimstone in this world! Man, this stinks!"

Yakujo was getting irritated. "Can it, Raiden. We're out of the hive…I just wish we knew where we were going. I hope we can find someplace safe by nightful, or we'll be hunted by some freak for sure."

Several minutes later the sound of a large vehicle speeding down the highway suddenly came to their ears. To them, having walked most of the day with little or no food, it was like the chorus of a thousand cherubs. Soon the source of the sound came into sight: a black bus roughly thirty feet long, nine feet wide and fifteen feet from wheel to roof, careening down the highway at eighty miles per hour. What was more, the bus began to slow down, apparently to pick them up. Crimsa stopped…she knew it was a bad idea to just hop onto some random bus…but it was better than being hunted by who-knows-what if they traveled on foot.

The bus grinded to a halt, and the door opened. A short, impish looking demon hopped down to the ground and looked up at the group.

"Hey…you guys in need of a lift?" the imp said. "Ultimate Life Form don't leave no people walking through no wasteland on our watch! It just plain ain't sensible."

"Thanks for your kindness…but we don't ride demon buses…" Raiden said. "Unless you have air-conditioning on that thing…"

The imp nodded. "Yeah…we got the AC. Not all demons like fire and brimstone, y'know. This bus is Ultimate Life Form's home!"

"Hot dog! Let us on!" Raiden replied gleefully. Crimsa and Yakujo got on as well. Once they boarded, the imp got back on, and the bus took off.

-- -- -- -- --

The bus was surprisingly comfortable, though a bit freakish for the trio. There was a small booth-like table, a sink, a range, and what appeared to be two bunk beds.

"I never knew demons could be so nice…I thought they were all evil and twisted…" Raiden said to the imp.

"Most of us demons are like that…I suppose Ultimate Life Form is a few good apples in a rotten basket. But don't tell that to the fans."

"The fans?" Crimsa asked. "Are you a…rock band or something?"

"Yep…we're a band alright...on tour to be exact. We're the opening act for Lavos Ku…they're the biggest names in music today!"

"Trenk…did you pick more hitchhikers again?" a voice came from another small room…and out came a familiar face…at least to Crimsa…it was a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, a white furry chest and blood-red eyes. It was Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend On The Road

**Chapter Two**

"Uncle Shadow!" Crimsa squealed. She rushed to hug her uncle, but she was pushed away.

"Don't tell me you found another fangirl?" Shadow groaned. "Look, kid…I've never seen you before in my life…so just forget about it…"

"Uncle Shadow…" Crimsa whimpered. "You don't know who I am? Do you remember anything? My mom? Miko? Amy?"

Shadow stopped for a minute. _Amy_. That name stirred something in him. For the past year he could only think of her…if she was alive or not. But he couldn't let Crimsa know that he didn't want to fight anymore…but the thought of Amy left Shadow wondering.

"Amy was a girl I had a crush on many years ago…but I don't know where she is…and I could care less?"

"A crush? That's all it was, Uncle Shadow?" Crimsa said with surprise.

Another demon, a good-looking human-like fellow with tangled white hair and short white horns poking out of his head, popped his head in.

"A crush, Shadow? You raved about her to us last night for hours!" the demon said. "Oh…I see we have more hitchhikers. Greetings…the name's Renoplax. Don't forget that. If you need me, I'll be sleeping." Renoplax disappeared into the next room of the bus. Shadow was looking very nervous…it looked like he had been caught. He rushed into the room Renoplax was in and slammed the door.

"I've never seen him like this…" Trenk said, scratching his head. "Normally he's so cool and collected…but you should see him on stage…he can really bring the house down with his antics."

"Face it, Crimsa…Shadow's not what he used to be," Raiden said.

-- -- -- -- --

"That girl's your WHAT?" Renoplax exclaimed.

"She's my niece…" Shadow replied as he paced the room. "I never told you and Trenk the real story, did I?"

Renoplax chuckled. "You didn't need to…I read your mind as you came in…I warned you to be careful of what you think about around me. Didn't I?"

"Geez…Renoplax…you sure like to butt into people's privacy. Thanks a whole frickin' lot." Shadow grumbled to himself, and then went on. "I didn't want to go back to that time! I don't want to fight anymore!"

Renoplax was surprised that Shadow would act so cowardly. "There's no shame in fighting the good fight and losing…at least you survived. Maybe Trenk and I can help. We've been good buddies to you ever since we met, right?"

"I tried to put first impressions aside…yeah, we're friends. But how could you help me beat Geddon? He's invincible! Besides, why would you want to fight the guy who put you demons in charge of this planet in the first place?"

"Because, Shadow…not all demons are evil. And we're all for giving that freak-show a good ass-kicking! Besides, you made a vow to find Amy! And we're not gonna let you break it! The band sticks together!"

"You sound like a chapter of a self-help book, Reno…dang, what would I do without you and Trenk? You two are the best."

"So…you're gonna find a way to beat Geddon? Does your niece know about it?"

"I think so…the other two know about it, though. Yeah…I'm tired of hiding from him. It's time I stopped running…"

"I just realized something, Shadow," Renoplax said with a blank look on his face.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"I sounded really stupid a moment ago, didn't I? I mean, 'the band sticks together'…I _do _sound like a chapter from a self-help book! Or some clichéd minor good guy in a story. Like a cheerleader."

"Meh…I've heard cornier stuff. Thanks, though…"

"I thought it would have taken a lot longer for you to get your will to fight back."

"I recover quickly. It's time to start over with my niece."

-- -- -- -- -- --

Shadow walked out of the room to see the group just hanging around…Yakujo was playing Trenk at chess; Raiden was perusing the fridge, and Crimsa was staring out the window.

"Crimsa…I'm sorry…" he began.

"You're done running now, Uncle Shadow?"

Shadow was surprised at Crimsa's quick response. "Yeah…I'm done running. It's time we get off our butts and find a way to beat Vector and Geddon…" Shadow clenched his fist…"they'll pay for what they did to this planet."

"Amen, brother!" Yakujo cheered.

"Checkmate…" Trenk said with a smile. Yakujodid a double-take and staredat the board with eyes the size of dinner plates, he was so shocked. His jaw open.

"This isn't possible! You beat me!" the hedgehog exclaimed, his quills standing on end from near-fright.

"It's about time someone beat Yakujo at chess…" Raidenchuckled as he took out some cooked chicken from the fridge and began to eat it.

"Y'know what I realized?" Crimsa said.

"Oh, here comes something so profound, its clichéd…" Yakujo moaned.

"No one is driving this bus! How is it staying on the road?"

"The bus is actually sort of an organism in itself…" Shadow replied. "It's made of living metal…"

"This place IS weird…" Raiden said after swallowing a large chunk of white meat. "At least the food's normal…pretty tasty for leftovers, too."

"Actually that's…" Trenk said.

"Don't spoil this by telling its something ridiculously gross…I'm enjoying this too much."

"Okay then…" the imp replied.

"So…I should have asked this long ago," Crimsa said. "Where exactly ARE we headed? Surely it's the nearest city."

"The nearest city is about 250 miles from here…and the bus is about ready to stop for the night," Shadow said as he sat down. "That's the one downfall of this thing…it needs to sleep." As he said those words…the bus jerked its way off the road and stopped.

"Talk about timing…" Trenk said. "Well, since wolf-boy here just ate dinner…I'll have to make something else." He popped to the fridge and began to search for the evening's meal.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Mom's dead." Crimsa said as everyone was getting ready to take their nightly sleep…all except Shadow of course. The two lay on the long padded chair, laying on the backs, their heads touching. Why they were doing this, they had no idea.

"What? How?" Shadow asked with a twinge of sadness. Rouge was a good friend of his, so who could blame him?

"Not sure…but I miss her a lot. But I know who I can take my grief out on. That's why I don't need to cry."

"Glad you're taking it so well."

Crimsa closed her eyes for a moment. "I also think I saw my dad…in a dream, of course."

"Huh? I assume he gave you nightmares…he did force your mom to..."

"Not in the least. I think my dad just couldn't control himself…and then he was so angry with himself, that he left my mom. I'm sure he wants to meet me."

"Your mom was quite the looker…itmust have beenhard for himto resist her."

Crimsa was silent for a minute, and then spoke again, changing the subject. "Uncle Shadow?"

"What?"

"Would you want to get married to Amy? You two are really cute together."

Shadow shrugged. "Maybe…but I'm not sure if she's even alive."

"I think she is. I can feel it. So are the others. They're out there somewhere."

"You sure are optimistic for a girl in such a bleak situation."

"Mom raised me that way." Crimsa smiled a little.

Shadow was silent for a minute or two. He decided to change the subject. "Would you believe your mom was a government spy?"

"Get out! She never told me!"

"There are a lot of things she never told you."

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"Not now…you need to get some sleep." Shadow sat up.

"I'm fifteen, Uncle Shadow! I can stay up longer than this!" Crimsa whined as she sat up as well.

"If we're going to save the world…you need to get your rest, young lady."

Crimsa didn't like that, but then he couldn't help but smirk a little. "You sound so much like a dad, Uncle Shadow," she said. "You'd make a great father." Shadow paused at this, and then smiled.

"Maybe I would…g'night, Crimsa." He loving kissed Crimsa on the head.

"G'night, Uncle Shadow." Shadow flicked out the light, and Crimsa slowly dozed off into quiet, peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in Toon World

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: **Anyone who figures out where the name's Gogo, Edgar and Strago come from will get a cookie!

"Guys…" Raiden said minutes after getting up. He was looking out the window in utter disbelief.

"Ugh…what?" Trenk grumbled. He took one look outside, and his mouth dropped open. "Oh geez…I knew I shouldn't have had that last three-bean burrito at midnight…I must still be asleep. Pinch me, wolf-boy."

Raiden did so, with great force. The imp winced, and when he looked again it was the same scene…it was something right out of an old-school cartoon: trees with faces talking to each other, squirrels doing the can-can, arguing weasels…and the sun, with an overly pleasant smile on his face shining down.

"Where the hell are we?" Raiden exclaimed.

"That's what I'd like to know…" Shadow said. "It looks like we should have taken that left turn at…"

"Don't…you…DARE." Raiden growled. "Say that city with A at the start of its name, and I swear I'll be having hedgehog for breakfast!"

The door burst open, and suddenly three goofy-looking hedgehog soldiers popped in, their pole-axes ready for combat. Obviously they were trespassing in this strange land.

"By order of His Great Royal Highness, King Adrian, we place all who occupy this vehicle under arrest!"

"I don't know who you nitwits are, but you aren't taking this bus without a fight!" Raiden ran up to the nearest one and belted him in the chin…but to no effect. The soldier's neck stretched and snapped back like a rubber band.

Crimsa burst in. "Okay…who's the wise guy who laced the drinking water with…" she stopped short, and she looked on with simultaneous horror and confusion.

"This ain't no hallucination…this is real…" Raiden grumbled.

"Are you going to come quietly, or is this going to get loud?" one of the soldiers said. They all laughed at his bad pun.

"You puns are as poor as a beggar, soldier!" a very haughty and large voice came. "Bring them hither!"

"Come on, you…" the soldier said, prodding the wolf with his pole-axe.

"Do we have a choice?" Crimsa asked. "Maybe this Adrian king will go easy on us. Besides, if what I'm thinking is correct, these guys are toons."

"Alright…let's go…" Shadow sighed. Crimsa, Trenk, Raiden and Shadow left the bus. Renoplax and Yakujo were still asleep, so they had no idea where they were. When they left the bus, they discovered the source of the voice to be a comically muscular knight at least three inches taller than Raiden, complete with a pronounced chin, blond hair, and a sword as big as the wolf.

"I am Sir Edgar of King Adrian's court. You are trespassing on the King's castle grounds…"

Shadow tried to reason with the knight. "We didn't know…we all just woke up when your flunkies burst in and arrested us. Let us off, will you?"

"King Adrian loathes trespassers. But since your crime was not intended…perhaps he will be merciful. Now come, reprobates! Guards, bind them! And take special care with the wolf. I do not trust him one bit."

-- -- -- -- --

"Play with me again, nanny!" the young hedgehog Adrian commanded Amy. "Play with me now! Play!"

"I've played with you for so long, Adrian…just let me rest! I'll play with you later! What about your toon friends?"

"They're not as fun as playing with you, nanny!" Adrian replied angrily. "Now play with me, or I'll send my dragon on you!"

"All right…all right…what do want to…"

"My liege! I have returned!" Sir Edgar's voice boomed from the other room.

"Oh pooh…I guess we'll have to play later." Adrian moped as he stood up. "I hate doing all this boring stuff!" He got up and marched out of the room.

The two came to a splendidly colorful throne room, mostly decorated with pastel pinks, yellows and blues. The tapestries were gold and brick red, and the floor was tiled with pastel purple and yellow. Adrian sat upon his large throne, and impatiently drummed his fingers on one of the arms. Amy sat on a nearby stool.

"Well, Sir Edgar…what's all this stuff going on?"

"I found these four trespassers not far from here…they claim that they didn't know that they would end up here…there was an imp, a wolf, a bat and a hedgehog."

"I wanna see them. Bring them in."

Seconds later, the door burst open, and the four marched in with their heads bowed, unaware of the ones they were to face. Amy, however, quickly recognized the prisoners (except Trenk's, of course), and she quickly addressed the young king.

"Adrian! Three of those prisoners are friends of mine! Adrian, please let them go!"

"Huh? These are your friends?" Adrian asked. "If it will make you play with me…Sir Edgar, let them go!"

"As you wish, my king," the knight replied. He snapped his fingers, and the four found themselves free. Immediately Amy rushed over to Shadow and began to embrace him, tears of simultaneous joy and sadness running down her cheeks.

"Ew! Cooties!" Adrian retched. "Amy! You know I hate that mushy stuff! Edgar, make her stop!"

Amy realized her faux pas…she had forgotten, in her emotional moment, that Adrian was but a young boy. She immediately released Shadow.

"I'm sorry, Adrian…I didn't know what came over me," she apologized.

"Amy! Why do you listen to that kid? Let's get out of here," Shadow said to her.

"I can't leave him…you don't know what he's been through!"

"Are you done yet?" Adrian moaned. "It's almost time for my lunch!"

"Good King…I may seem out of line when I say this, but perhaps your nanny needs some time…judging by her unintentional breach of conduct, she has not seen these friends of hers for quite some time."

"Nonsense!" a voice came from another adjoining room. Out marched a very astute, wrinkled lizard-like humanoid. "Amy is your nanny, and she must cater to your every whim!"

"Yeah…no…I...I…wanna be alone!" Adrian stammered. He bolted off his throne and back into his play room.

"Do not listen to Baron Von Dardnik, Lady Amy," said Sir Edgar, "…go with them. He's just unsure of himself."

"I demand that you go and comfort your king!" the Baron screeched. "It is your duty! Can you not hear his wailings of sadness?"

Amy looked at Sir Edgar, then Von Dardnik, and back again. She was obviously unsure of what to do.

"Do what _you _want, Amy," Crimsa said. "Don't let them decide for you."

Amy thought it over. "The king can wait…I'm sure Gogo can cheer him up. Gogo!"

"Gogo?" Crimsa asked to no one in particular.

"Did somebody call for me?" called a wacky voice that seemed to be a higher-pitched version of Big's. In sprung a clown dressed in pastel red, yellow and green. His legs and arms were, quite literally, springy.

"I've seen some strange clowns," Raiden whispered to Shadow, "but this one really takes the cake."

"Adrian's in a bad mood…can you cheer him up, Gogo? You're so good at it."

"HoohooHOO! Can do, Amy! One order of clown, hold the onions…away!" the clown yukked, and bounced off into Adrian's room. A few moments later, all sorts of wacky sounds issued forth from the room, and no longer could Adrian's crying be heard, but instead, delighted laughter came forth.

The Baron grumbled, and stormed out of the room, leaving the four prisoners, Amy and Sir Edgar in the room.

"Ah, good Sir Gogo…he never fails to cheer up the good king…" Sir Edgar sighed. "It's a pity that only Amy and Gogo can cheer him up…"

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Come with me…Sir Strago would be able to explain it best."

-- -- -- -- --

"Here's his lab," Edgar said, stopping at a door. He knocked on the door with surprising force. The shattering of glass, and a small explosion came from inside.

"You really need to learn to knock more carefully, Edgar," Amy scolded. The door opened, and a very old man, comically scorched in the face by the explosion was standing there. He seemed very annoyed. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I know I know…I knocked too hard again. My apologies, good Strago."

The wizard shook himself off and soon he was all clean, as if nothing had happened. "Very well…come in. I see we have some guests. Come, sit."

The group entered the lab. It was the stereotypical wizard's lab: beakers, strange ingredients, tubes...anything you would find appropriately placed in a wizard's lab, it was there.

"Now, what can I do for you?" the old wizard said after everyone was seated.

"Amy wishes to know why Adrian is so attached to her. You, Gogo and I are the only ones who know the truth. Oh, and I never even learned your names. How ridiculously impolite of me."

"Shadow…" Shadow said.

"Raiden of G.U.N," Raiden then said.

"Crimsa," the bat said.

"Trenk. Pleasure to meet ya," the imp said in his typical bad-boy voice.

Strago nodded, and stood up. "Well...consider that all, save the imp, know Amy so well, I may be able to trust you with this information. It also regards the reason this world of toons exists."

Everyone, save Edgar and Strago, listened closely.

"You know how the outside world is a desolate wasteland, a place without hope or happiness." Amy gasped slightly. She had never laid eyes on the grim world since the day of the group's separation.

"Adrian lost his father on that day, and his mother died a few days after. Losing both parents at such a young age is, without the shadow of a doubt, even more of a tragedy for someone even a few years older. He is only seven years old."

"I know how it feels to lose a parent…" Crimsa said.

"Adrian was beside himself…he cried for days. One day he was approached by a mysterious figure…all I know is that his shape was like that of a monkey, and he had huge claws and a large cranium…"

"Geddon!" Shadow cried angrily, slamming his fist down. "He couldn't settle for destroying the world…he has to torment every last creature on it until they all go insane!"

"But that still doesn't explain the toon world." Amy noted.

"This 'Geddon' gave young Adrian a stupendous power…the power to manifest, using nothing but his imagination…cartoon landscapes and creatures that are real."

"Wait…I'm starting to get the connection…" Raiden said. "You know how you toons are virtually indestructible? I punched one of your soldiers in the chin, and his head snapped back like a rubber band!"

Edgar jumped in at this point. "Yes…Adrian ultimately decides which toons can get hurt…but speak to us of this Geddon…if he is as vile as you say, then surely plans to make a toon army for whatever fiendish plots he has in mind."

Crimsa answered this. "Geddon is a demon of great power that lives on planetary energy. No doubt he is sucking this planet dry right now."

Strago continued. "Indeed. Gogo, Edgar, and I are all manifestations ofAdrian's goodness. If this Geddon has any hand in the way of this land…then he surely has someone…of course! Von Dardnik! I knew he was suspicious!"

"We can't charge him with any crime unless we catch him in the act," Edgar noted. "How can we convince Adrian that the Baron is a bad guy?"

Raiden smirked. "Y'know…cartoon villains are notoriously foolish, even if they are smart. It's a law of cartoons."

"You…watch cartoons, Raiden?" Crimsa exclaimed with disbelief. The others looked shocked as well.

"What?" the wolf said, shrugging. "There's no shame in watching them!"

"Okay, Raiden…what do you have in mind?" Shadow said.

"If my cartoon knowledge is correct, he should be reporting to his master around midnight or so. Normally we would wait until he attempts a takeover before we reveal his dirty little secret."

"Your knowledge of the ways of villainy surprises me, Raiden…" Edgar said with a hint of distrust.

"So…we catch him reporting to Geddon…or Vector…" Crimsa said.

"A partner in crime of this Geddon creature you speak of, no doubt." Strago interrupted.

"Anyway…we catch him, restrain him and throw him before Adrian." Raiden said. "Hopefully it will work."

"But…who's going to do the spying?" Shadow asked.

"I'll do it!" chirped Trenk. "I'm small, quiet and he probably wouldn't suspect a fellow demon to be spying on him."

"It's agreed then. When you feel you have obtained sufficient information, call us and we'll come running. I'll notify Gogo of our plans." Amy said.

"You can count on me, Amy," the imp chirped."Besides, I wanna get out of this cartoon nuthouse as soon as possible!"


	4. Chapter 4: Lizard Out, Cat In

**Chapter Four**

"And how goes the operation, Dardnik?" said a voice from a strange crystal ball. Baron Von Dardnik, as Raiden predicted, was contacting Vector, to establish the situation. The crocodile's image appeared in the crystal ball.

"I have good news and bad news, Emperor Vector," the lizard replied.

"The good news first." Vector's voice responded.

"Your toon army is growing at a stupendous rate! I suspect that it will reach five-hundred-thousand strong by the end of the week! The boy has a very strong imagination."

"Now, the bad news."

"It seems the ones Overlord Geddon defeated a year ago are here in this very castle! I fear they may be on to me…surely they have confided in those three do-gooders, Gogo, Strago and Edgar. The pink hedgehog Amy showed up quite some time ago as well. She may be a threat now"

Vector nodded, but did not seem distressed. "I would have thought as much. I suppose I can settle for four-hundred-and-twenty-thousand. I want that army dispatched tomorrow morning! The Sanctuary Realm will fall to the unstoppable toons!"

Unbeknownst to either of them, all this was being taken in by the discerning ear of Trenk.

"Yeah…this is great…time to spring the trap…" he whispered to himself. He scampered back to the group.

"Well, what's the scoop?" Raiden asked the imp when he returned.

"It was as Strago said…Geddon wants a toon army. Now can we go and beat that crazy lizard into a pulp!"

"It won't work…only somebody like Edgar could do that…he's a toon, remember?" Raiden reminded the imp.

"And they're all asleep…crap…" Shadow grumbled.

"He also said something about a Sanctuary Realm…I wonder what that is…sounds like a fortress of good or something."

A lightbulb, quite literally, appeared over Amy's head, signifying that she had an idea. "Wait…if Dardnik is really a minion of Geddon…then he isn't actually a toon! It would only be a disguise…"

Trenk smirked. "Good point. Then it's settled…we go in there and beat the snot out of that crazed creature!"

"Let me handle it…" Shadow said. "He may have some tricks that could really hurt you guys. You guys get Amy to the bus."

-- -- -- -- --

Elsewhere, a raging inferno blazed through the forest...entire forest villages were razed by unholy fire, lighting up the seemingly eternal with light, and smoke adding more pollution to the already corrupted air.

At the center of this blaze, a single fuming hedgehog stood…and a few dying echidna warriors lay around him, burned and broken severely. One still stood, but barely. This hedgehog, the bringer of this hellish inferno, was none other than Tsuko…the one who held the power of the Elemental Gem of Fire…and who was using it for revenge. He walked up to the teetering echidna, grasped him by the throat, and hoisted him up. His strong, flaming grip began to burn away the skin around his victim's throat.

"Wh…why? Why do you do this?" the echidna rasped.

Tsuko did not answer, but gave a scowl that would make even the heartiest soul quiver in fear.

"That's no…" but he never finished his sentence…his jugular vein had been burned through. Tsuko tossed him aside like a girl would to a rag doll she no longer wanted.

_All shall be aflame…only then will I be satisfied_, Tsuko thought to himself. His love, Yumi, had died in a raid by rogue echidnas who still believed that the war between the hedgehogs and echidnas continued. His grief knew no bounds, and the only way he could cope was to make the echidnas pay. But lately, Tsuko began to enjoy burning things…and when he realized this, he knew he had crossed the line, and he could never go back…he had been tainted by the corrupting tendrils of the very fiend he had sought to defeat some time ago. Still he did nothing to try and free himself.

He began to walk away from the village. He took one last emotionless look, and continued his journey of destruction. He would make the world burn in the same manner his heart burned…and the Gem that he drew his power from was dissatisfied.

Another had to been chosen by the Fire Gem to take his place…

-- -- -- -- -- --

Blaze had done it. The broken body of Eggman Nega now lay before her, cringing in fear of her wrath. The Sol Emeralds were back in her possession, the evil man's army had been laid to waste and her people avenged. Now, only the final piece needed to be placed.

"Blaze…please have mercy on me!" the cowering scientist cried, feebly raising his hand.

The cat's eyes were full of hate for a moment, but she stayed her hand, which had, moments before, been so eager to grasp Nega's throat and throttle him to death for his crimes. Even when she defeated him with Sonic many years before, still Nega survived.

"I will not kill you, Nega…even though I wish to do so very much. I know you are working with someone…tell me who it is and I shall let you live!"

"Very well…I cannot fight for him any longer…he hails from Sonic's dimension, and his name is Geddon…that world has been razed by him already…and I even think Sonic is dead…how you still remain perplexes me."

"Sonic…is dead?" she said with a mixture of surprise and anger.

"Yes…as is that rabbit, Cream…she died many years ago…"

"I will hunt this Geddon creature, Nega…and he will pay dearly for what he has done. And you will get me to Sonic's world…" Blaze grabbed Eggman Nega by his collar, and the fire returned to her eyes. "…understand?"

"There is a warp portal somewhere in the remains of my lab…it might still be working…here are the settings…" Eggman Nega said nervously.

Blaze put down the broken doctor. "That's a good doctor. Now get away from here before I change my mind and finish you off anyway." The doctor, with a great deal of effort, crawled away.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Blaze soon reached the remains of his lab, and found, soon enough, the warp portal, just as Eggman Nega had said. It was surprising that out of everything she had wrecked, this one object, the one she needed most, was intact. It was almost as if fate had allowed the portal to survive...

"Wherever you are, Geddon…I'm coming for you…" she said to herself out loud.

After carefully examining the panel, she set the coordinates as best she could, and then waited. There was a bit of clanking and whirring, but soon enough, the portal opened with a bright flash of white light. She stared into the swirling vortex, swallowed with a bit of anxiety, and stepped into the portal…

-- -- -- -- -- --

Yakujo, who had fallen asleep for quite some time, awoke to a strange flash of light nearby. Renoplax was asleep as always. It seemed nothing could wake him up. When the light dimmed down, Yakujo could make out the shape of a light cat…a female. She seemed confused, and so was he…the toon world was now apparent to him. But the first on his mind was to find out who this stranger was. If she could appear out of nowhere, then surely she could benefit the group. He quickly ran outside of the bus, and hailed the stranger, who was none other than Blaze.

The cat took notice of Yakujo, and walked up to him. In her typical polite but slightly can't-touch-this manner, she addressed him.

"Excuse me, hedgehog…do you know where I am? I must have set the coordinates wrong on my warp portal…"

"Warp portal? You're not from around here, are you?" Yakujo replied.

"It's kind of funny to say it…but I'm not even from this world…my name is Blaze, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Do you know anyone named Sonic or Cream?"

Yakujo was taken aback for a second. He would have never guessed that she was from another dimension. She fit in perfectly well. "Never heard of any Cream…but yeah…I've heard of a Sonic…you know him?"

"He and I once battled together. Our respective worlds began to merge, and were nearly destroyed." Her manner turned a tad shy before she continued. "You know…you look a lot like him…same hairstyle, mostly." She blushed a little.

"Maybe we should go inside the bus here…who knows what crazy things lurk in this nutty cartoon land…"

-- -- -- -- --

"Dardnik!" Shadow cried when he burst open the lizard Baron's door. The Baron jumped about a foot off his seat from his surprise.

"The jig is up! We know what you're up to, Dardnik!"

"Huh? What _am _I up to, hedgehog? Tell me…" the lizard retorted after regaining his senses.

"Don't play games, you lizard-creep!" Shadow replied angrily, and he grasped the lizard by his puffy shirt. "You were in contact with that psycho, Vector, weren't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. This conduct is most uncalled for! I'll have Adrian send you to the Bottomless Shaft for this! Or…better yet…I'll do you in myself."

The lizard kicked Shadow right in the groin, causing him to stumble back in pain. The Baron then drew a pair of rapiers and began to attack Shadow. But he was smashed in the stomach by the ebon hedgehog, sending him through the wall, right into Adrian's room. The king, as one would expect, bolted awake. But instead of terror, his expression turned from lethargy to excitement.

"Cool! A fight!" he squealed as Shadow gave Dardnik a swift kick. Moments later, Edgar burst into the room. "Go Baron!"

As Dardnik came back, he delivered a fierce barrage of black energy orbs into Shadow, which sent him reeling inches from Adrian's bed.

"Fool!" Dardnik hissed, "You cannot beat me as long as Adrian believes that I am the good guy!" About a millisecond later, he realized that he just gave away his secret.

"Believes?" Adrian exclaimed. "You mean..."

"Curse my loose tongue!" Dardnik moaned. "Yes! I am the bad guy!"

"But…why?"

"He's using you, Adrian…" Shadow said. "He wants to do bad things with the toons you've created." The boy looked at Dardnik, then back at Shadow. He was even more confused now.

"Even so…I'll force the boy to make me more toons! He'll never leave, and as long as he lives, I cannot be truly defeated! In fact, I hold some control over this world as well! Behold!" The lizard morphed, in nearly an instant, into a massive non-toony red dragon the size of the castle. His drastic change began to break down the castle.

Adrian's excitement finally turned to terror, and he screamed at the sight of the terrifying dragon before him. Shadow quickly grabbed Adrian.

"Chaos Control!" he yelled, warping out just as the ceiling of the room collapsed. They reappeared just outside, and Adrian, in tears, watched as his beloved home crashed to the ground, with Edgar, Gogo, and Strago still inside.

"They're gone…that creep killed my best friends!" the boy wailed.

"You see now that the Baron is truly evil? Come back with us…once we beat that freak, we'll find you a new home…just let go of this…that's all I ask."

"I d-don't wanna…" Adrian whimpered. The dragon loomed closer.

"You have to! Many more kids will lose their parents if you let the Baron win! Just let go!"

Adrian, sniffing and pulling back his tears, closed his eyes. The entire area began to waver and crackle, and soon, everything came apart. The Baron's mighty dragon form, only inches away from them, dissipated, leaving absolutely nothing in its place.

-- -- -- -- --

Back at the bus, the group witnessed the change, and breathed a sigh of relief. The toon world, the happy place of a miserable child, was gone. Even the bleak atmosphere of the dying world seemed a breath of fresh air to Amy and the rest.

"Did Shadow win, Amy?" Crimsa asked. "I'm sure he did. He's the ultimate life form!" Amy shook her head at this, but she still seemed happy.

"Adrian did it. He let go of his grief," Amy replied.

"Okay, that's all fine and good…I suppose we can go now?" Raiden asked. "I think I'm off cartoons forever! Well…maybe just for a while."

Yakujo opened the door. "Where have you guys been?" he asked, and then he noticed Amy.

"Amy! You're back!" he exclaimed with joy.

"Yakujo!" she squealed. They hugged in a sibling-like manner.

"I didn't know you had a…" a voice from inside the bus started. Amy looked up and her normally cheerful look turned into a scowl…

"Blaze!" Amy cried angrily, pushing her brother aside suddenly.

"Do I know you?" Blaze asked innocently. "It seems you know me…"

"You know Blaze, Amy?" Yakujo asked.

"She tried to take Sonic from me years ago!"

"So you're Amy…that pink stalker girl that Sonic always ran from!" Blaze replied, grinning a little.

Amy was furious. "STALKER?" she screamed, the veins on her head pulsating from indignation. Her hands were shaking in her rage, but Yakujo quickly tried to ease his sister's anger.

"Sis…"

Amy ignored her brother. "And now I suspect you're here to steal Shadow from me!"

"Who's Shadow?" Blaze asked.

"That would be me," Shadow said as he came up behind the group, surprisingly unnoticed. Running behind him was little Adrian, who didn't want to be left alone.

"Oh…" Blaze said, and nodded to acknowledge him. "And who is this little guy?" She bent down a little to speak with the young hedgehog.

"I'm Adrian…who are you?"

"A boyfriend-stealer," Amy growled.

Blaze shook her head in humorous disappointment. "You haven't changed much, Amy…you're still as territorial as they come when it comes to those you care for." Blaze then turned her attention to Shadow. Amy and the others went to the bus, leaving Shadow and Blaze alone.

"So…you're Shadow…"

"The one and only," he replied.

"And Amy seems to have a thing for you…"

"Life's been rough for her."

"I'd suspect that, with Sonic being dead and all…she was obsessed with him. Poor girl"

"Things change…Sonic turned evil not long after you left...he killed Amy…"

Blaze's expression turned to one of confused surprise. "But…she was standing in front of me!"

"That Amy is not the original. She's a clone, with a few extra abilities. The original body is currently inhabited by the spirit of a crazy evil sorceress named Lady Thorn."

"What about Sonic…he's dead…so who finished him off?"

"Amy did…it's a really long story. I suspect you want to know everything, but basically, we're trying to defeat this psychotic creature named Geddon, who's taken over this world, and is eating it away."

Blaze nodded. "I, too, seek this creature, for he plans to take over my world as well."

"You're…from another dimension? This adventure just gets weirder and weirder. Since it seems we have a similar objective, why don't you join us? We could always have another capable combatant on the team."

"There's strength in numbers, my friend. But what will Amy think?"

Shadow put her hand on Blaze's shoulder. "I'm sure someone else will find you attractive."

"I think that I already have." she replied. She turned and looked at Yakujo.


	5. Chapter 5: A Hammer and a Hex

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Note**: Wow! Haven't updatedin a while. But here's the latest update! Squee!

Geddon did reside on the moon, but soon he found a second home: the space colony ARK. The first thing he did was to find the energy that remained in the Eclipse Cannon, and when he did, it was absorbed. He began to use the colony to house his treasures and possible prototypes for new minions. Now he sat before his latest experiment: an attempt to manifest the evil within creatures, and make a perfect minion out of them.

"Yes…the process was a success…" Geddon hissed as he looked at his specimen, which was contained in a mystical tube of some sort. "I knew it could be done! Now…open your eyes, my minion!"

The specimen, who seemed to be a clone of Shadow, opened his eyes, and through sheer force, shattered the container, shooting broken crystal everywhere. Geddon did not even flinch. He only smiled. He waited for the Shadow clone to properly stand up, which didn't take long.

"Hello, master. My name is…uh…you did not name me, master…"

"Since you are the darkness that once resided in that do-gooder, Shadow the Hedgehog, I suppose it is fitting that you have a name that enforces that link. I'm thinking…HexShadow."

"My name is HexShadow…and I am ready to do your will."

"My only will is that you keep an eye on this crocodile. He lives on Earth, the planet that we are orbitting" he projected an image of Vector in his hand and HexShadow studied it for a few seconds.

"Though he claims to be my humble servant, I feel he cannot be trusted fully. If he continues to be loyal, aid him in any way possible. If you feel that he is beginning to be disloyal in a way that threatens me, crush him."

"Is that it? Surely I can do more!"

"Besides that, you may cause any havoc you wish. The more innocents die, the better. Go to the warp portal over there. You will be transported to the planet's surface."

"I will do it most eagerly." HexShadow turned and walked in the direction Geddon pointed.

"Before you go, there's someone who I think should accompany you…"

"Hello…you must be the new specimen…" Lady Thorn said when she appeared at the door, leaning on it in a somewhat provocative manner.

"Lady Thorn here will guide you for a short time, but she'll on her own mission."

-- -- -- -- -- --

Shadow stroked his chin as he was deep in thought. Amy and Adrian were dozing in the other room, while Raiden and Yakujo were playing chess. Crimsa, Blaze and Renoplax seemed to be in conversation. "Okay…we now have…let's see…six extra people…I think we need a bigger bus."

Trenk came in from the other room, and had a very happy look on his face. "You won't believe what's coming on the horizon!"

"This better not be another one of your jokes, Trenk."

"I'm serious, this time! We're nearing some sort of water source!"

"A freshwater spring?" Crimsa asked when she overheard this. "That sounds great…but I don't have a bathing suit, and I'm NOT going in without some sort of coverage."

"I'm sure we have a few in the closet there," Renoplax said. Crimsa went into the closet

"Did you notify Amy?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Adrian's sleeping…so he can stay in here. Amy's excited about it too."

"I could really use a break, and a cool dip seems to be just the ticket!" Raiden chimed in. "Set a course for that spring!"

Crimsa returned with a stern look on her face, and holding a few very skimpy bikinis. She threw them down at her feet and stomped her foot in indignation.

"You call _those_ bathing suits! My mom had _handkerchiefs_ that gave more coverage than these things!"

"We're a metal band…" Reno said. "We have to have scantily-clad women on stage at _some _point in time. It's either those or nothing at all…"

Crimsa sighed and turned to Shadow. "Uncle Shadow…"

"I'm sure there are some more decent ones in that box. Keep looking," he said. "Get one for Amy too while you're at it." Crimsa dug through the box some more, and then passed a suit into the room where Amy was.

Reno went over to Shadow. "You've got a real conservative kid there," he said. "I thought girls her age would love to wear stuff like that."

"Knowing how she was born…she doesn't want to go through the same thing her mom did," Shadow replied. After several minutes, Crimsa came out in a much more decent-looking suit…but apparently it wasn't enough to deter lewd comments.

"Daymn!" Trenk hooted. "Hot stuff at twelve o'clock!" The imp immediately received a scolding kick in the rump from Shadow.

"It's okay, Uncle Shadow…I feel a lot better in this." Crimsa replied. "Tell me…did Mom look good in a bathing suit like this?"

Shadow thought back for a minute, and smiled. "Yeah…you look just as good...you've grown up so much…"

"Oh great…here he goes…" Trenk moaned.

"Uncle Shadow; _please_ don't start on that again." Crimsa whined.

"Sorry…"

"Okay, Amy, your turn."

Amy went inside, and came out several minutes with the suit Crimsa gave her. Immediately, Shadow's pupils widened. He never knew just how much Amy would have changed…

"Now THAT'S a girlfriend, Shadow," Raiden whispered into his ear when he got a look at Amy. "You lucky son of a submariner you…"

"I think he likes it, Crimsa," Amy replied. "I think we're done messing with their hormones…" Amy and Crimsa put their clothing over their suits.

"You won't get in one of those things…" Blaze commented. "Besides, I'm not too fond of swimming."

"Suit yourself…" Yakujo said, and snickered at his pun.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Geronimooooo!" Raiden howled joyfully as he leapt off the fifty-foot high waterfall in a surprisingly graceful swan dive. The spring had proved to be much larger than previously anticipated...it was more like a small lake than a mere spring. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their time...Blaze was dozing in the sun; Crimsa, Amy and Yakujo were all swimming around in the cool water; finally, Trenk and Renoplax were enjoying the scenery. Shadow decided to take a walk by himself.

"Nice one, wolf boy! I'll give ya a nine out of ten!" Trenk whooped.

"I didn't know wolves could dive like that," Amy said to Crimsa.

"Neither did I;" was the bat's reply.

"I wonder where Shadow's at…he's been gone for a while," Yakujo said, with a slightly worried tone in his voice.

"Shadow's probably philosophizing with himself again," Amy reassured him. As she started towards shore, Amy's foot pressed down some sort of hidden switch. The group watched in exasperation as the waterfall slowed to a trickle, and part of the wall behind the waterfall began to slowly open, revealing a large cave mouth. When the spectacle had ended, Amy began to hear things…

"_Crimsa nhak urees dio grhat…fymene Cipher…Rosa…" _was the phrase being repeated over and over.

"_Sacred…hammer… within cave…Cipher female…Rose?" _Amy wondered… "_Crimsa…means 'sacred?' That's weird._" She began to swim toward the cave.

"Um…Amy…" Crimsa asked. "Where are you going?"

"There's something in that cave…and I think it's calling my name."

"Like I said…this is getting weirder by the moment…" Yakujo chimed in.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Shadow was standing in a small clearing in the woods, in a defensive fighting stance. He could hear the devious chuckling of some enemy all around him.

"Whoever you are…come out and show yourself!" Shadow cried, standing ready to face his hidden adversary.

"Very well…" the figure stepped out, and revealed itself. Shadow's expression turned to astonishment, but his teeth remain clenched. Standing before him was his doppelganger…but was it another Shadow Android?

"You look like me…but I know you're not me…tell me who you are!"

"_Au contraire_, Shadow…I am you…" the doppelganger replied.

"That's the lamest revelation I've ever heard…" Shadow said, his expression turned to one of sarcastic humor.

"Maybe I need to clarify…I am the darkness of your soul incarnate…I am HexShadow. And I have come, by order of the World Eater, to cause destruction of all kinds!"

"Well, you definitely picked the wrong person to start with," the good Shadow answered. "…because I am going to kick your ass into next century!"

"Tough words from such a weakling…"

"Wanna make something of it?"

"Let's…"

Shadow phased out and reappeared behind his evil self, but received a debilitating punch to his neck and then a karate chop to the head, causing the surprised attacker to crumple to the ground, gasping for breath. Shadow was astonished at just how easily he had been countered…was this creature more than he appeared?

"That was far easier than I expected…" the evil doppelganger chuckled, "…then again…I can anticipate all of your moves."

"What?"

"We are not entirely separate entities," HexShadow answered. "I can also see what's going on in your mind…I've leafed through the volumes of memories and the libraries of thoughts in that brain of yours…and they disgust me."

Shadow pulled himself up as his dark side began its tirade.

"I see memories of friends, thoughts of peace…you've gone soft, Shadow. And you seem to have a foolish thing called a 'family'…how adorably repulsive. You shunned absolute power and ultimate control for what? A few silly abstract values…friendship, love, peace of mind? Those things are temporary…"

"So are power and control…and they can only lead to ruin."

"There you go again! Preaching! You sound like one of those _stupid _televangelists…it's a good thing Vector annihilated the human race. It's also a good thing you can't suppress your need to procreate…I say just have at the girl and leave her."

"You monster…I can't believe you're a part of me!" Shadow lunged at his mocking foe. HexShadow easily sidestepped his charge and tripped him.

"Believe it, Shadow…" he sneered. HexShadow then took a step back.

"I must leave you now…for I have made myself known to you. We _shall _meet again." As Shadow rose to attack HexShadow once more, the malevolent one phased away.

_Damn_, Shadow thought angrily to himself, _how the hell can I beat my own dark side! He can anticipate my every move…and I should have been able to tell that he was going to do that…_

Shadow brushed the dust off of his fur, and headed back toward the waterfall at a more brisk pace. He didn't think he would encounter the same foe again so soon, but he now knew that everything he was doing was under scrutiny by HexShadow…

He had become his own worst enemy.

-- -- -- -- --

_This cave gives me the creeps, _Amy thought as she cautiously walked down the passage. She had to be especially careful to watch her step, as she wasn't wearing any shoes, and one slip in the wrong place could mean the end of her…which wouldn't be easy, considering that the whole floor was wet.

As Amy made her way down the passage, she could hear the voice that lead her on get louder, and she also felt a strange energy that made her head throb. If some sort of magical hammer was the source, it would surely be an asset. But Amy did miss her old Piko-Piko Hammer…it had gotten her out of (and into) many a scrape. Perhaps she could have avoided her "death" if she had it with her that day.

While she was lost in thought, she suddenly slipped, and nearly fell into a deep chasm…she managed to grab onto the edge at the last second.

_That was way too close_, Amy said to herself. After pulling herself back up, she started to look around for a way across. Seeing none, and then guesstimating the width of the gap, she backed up and dashed forward. With all her might, she sprung forward. Thankfully, she had more than enough room, but she staggered a bit and fell on a stone lever hidden among the stalagmites. The wall ahead opened slowly. Sure enough, there it was.

The hammer sat on a stone pedestal shaped like a kneeling female warrior of some sort. The relic itself was made of a silvery metal, with four small gems, two embedded in each side of the head: a ruby and a yellow topaz on one side, a diamond and a sapphire on the other. It pulsed with power, and it did so at such a capacity as to interfere with the air around it, forming a thin wall of wind.

This wasn't enough to stop Amy, of course. She managed to push through the wall of wind, and get a close look at the hammer. The wall of wind it generated had kept it in marvelous condition.

_This thing is for me? Sweet_, Amy thought to herself. She reached for it, but stopped just millimeters from it. _Wait…this is way too easy_. _The waterfall and chasm were simple enough…this thing HAS to be trapped._

She examined the pedestal very closely, in hopes of finding a way to disable the trap. But she found nothing. Now confident in her safety, she plucked the hammer from the statue's hands.

_No guardian or anything, huh? I guess I am destined to use this hammer,_ she thought to herself. As she started to walk away, she heard the scraping of stone. She turned around to see the statue stand up. Immediately she readied her new weapon, but did not need to use it. The statue bowed to her, and then crumbled apart. As it did, a strange light began to course around her, and it flashed brilliantly. When it subsided, Amy felt something heavy and metallic on her, and it quickly dawned upon her that somehow, she now had some strange, mystical chainmail on her.

_Wow…this day just gets better and better,_ she thought. _I just hope I can cross the chasm wearing this_.

When she returned to the location to the chasm…there was no chasm! Amy was baffled by this…it was almost as if the cavern had wanted her to take the hammer. Not about to question yet another stroke of good luck, Amy continued on, and before long, she returned to the entrance of the waterfall. The first person to notice her return was Crimsa.

"Hey Amy! Any…wow!" she said as Amy appeared at the cave entrance. "Where did you get that hammer…and that armor? You look like some sort of knight…"

"I found it in the cave," Amy replied. "The hammer seems to, by magic or something, get the armor on me! But I'm sure it does more than that. If I could just get it off somehow…hey, it's stuck!"

"_I am sorry, Miss Rose…" _a kind female voice spoke. The armor disappeared from Amy's body in a flash of light.

"Um…who said that?" Amy wondered out loud.

"_I did…" _the voice came again. The hammer vibrated a little this time.

"You can talk?" Crimsa exclaimed.

"_Indeed. I am the Hammer of Gaea…I am an intelligent weapon, thanks of a small helping of power from Mother Earth_."

_Mother Earth…I've heard that before, _Crimsa thought.

"_My companion, the Blade of Aeolus, is somewhere else. He was given a bit of Father Sky's power. If you're wondering who they are…"_

"They're the creators of Earth, right?" Crimsa said.

"_The bat seems to know a lot about the nature of this world…surely she is the Child of the Revival_…"

"I'll explain that later." Crimsa interrupted. "Shadow's been in a bit of a jam today…he'll tell you about that too."


	6. Chapter 6: Send In The Ninjas

**Chapter Six**

"The darkness within you? What is that supposed to mean?" Amy exclaimed as Shadow told her of his meeting with HexShadow. The group had set back on the road after the much-needed break. Of course, Shadow didn't seem to enjoy it too much.

"You remember when we first encountered each other?" Shadow asked her.

"Yes…you wanted revenge for Maria? I thought you did away with that side of yourself!"

"I thought I did too, but now that he's come back…who knows what he'd try. What's worse…now he just wants to hurt innocents for the sheer pleasure...how could I have kept such a monster in my soul!"

"And you're saying he's still connected?"

"Not only that…he can see and hear everything I'm doing, and sense everything I'm thinking…he's probably looking at you like some sort of sexual predator would. But I can't see through his eyes."

"So that means…"

"He can notify Geddon of our progress. He'll always be one step ahead of us, and it's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. How could anyone have anticipated that he could use the evil within us for such an end?"

"No one, I guess."

The bus suddenly screeched to a halt.

"What's going on?" Trenk exclaimed. "The bus isn't due for its nap for hours!"

"We've got a bunch of ninjas outside…" Renoplax answered from the other room.

"Espio…that two-timing…" Shadow growled. He got up from his seat and burst out into the open. Indeed, there were ten ninjas, all equipped to survive in the desert wasteland. Most of them were demons of varying natures, but there were two chameleons, one slightly smaller and younger than the other. One of them was indeed Espio. His mouth was covered by a black shawl, but no other additions to his attire had been added. The younger chameleon, about 13 or 14 years old, was an indigo color, and had a shorter horn.

"We meet again, Shadow the Hedgehog," Espio said emotionlessly.

"Espio…how could you do that to us!" Shadow replied angrily, his fists clenched. You sold out the entire planet to save your damn hide! And now you're some sort of high-brow assassin, I bet!"

"I did not come here to kill you, or any of your friends."

"Yeah right…how can I trust you? You've got eight bloodthirsty demons right behind you just waiting to slit the throat of everyone on this bus!"

Espio's tone became angrier. "Listen to me, Shadow! I went over to Vector's side for a reason…a good reason."

"Go ahead…just try not to lie too much…"

"Sensei…he's obviously not going to believe you," the young chameleon said.

Shadow smirked sardonically at the younger chameleon. "Your student makes a good point. Just get out that sword of yours and fight me one on one!"

"Nahj...and the rest of you…drop your weapons." The demon ninjas, surprised at their leader's order, did so with a great deal of apprehension.

Shadow guffawed at this. "Espio? Nahj? That's rich! What a pun!"

"This is no time for jokes. Are you going to hear me out?"

"Go ahead…"

"I have sought you for one reason…to help Nahj fulfill his destiny."

"Huh? Are you saying…"

"As you and Amy are bound to the Cipher, so is Nahj bound to the Air Diamond."

"But…don't you serve Vector?"

"I do…but not faithfully." The demon ninjas gasped at these statements, and picked up their weapons…they were told to slay any traitor in their midst, even if it was their own master.

Espio closed his eyes, and formed a barrier of darkness around the bus, blocking out the ninjas.

"Espio…how did you…"

"As the Head Ninja in Geddon's forces, I can manipulate darkness. But I suspect that he will know of my treachery. That is why I bid you…no, I beg you to take Nahj with you! I have taught him everything I could…"

"Sensei…I don't want to leave you yet!" Nahj protested.

Espio turned to his student, bent down and looked him straight in the eyes."You have to…I am beyond saving…but you are young yet, and Geddon's grip cannot reach those who have not fully come of age…"

"What about the others, Espio? Tsuko, Cadmus and Miko…where are they?"

"Tsuko is not far from here, but I fear he has lost control of his power…he grieves much for a lost loved one."

"Yumi…was she killed?"

"By echidnas that did Geddon's bidding. Tsuko is now under the influence of a devious and powerful fire demon, who also serves the World Eater."

"Cadmus?"

"He saw Tsuko's destructive ways, and now he has fortified his home with stone and plants…and he keeps his wife imprisoned with him. An earth demon wishes to keep them locked away forever…"

"I suppose Miko is under the control of a water demon…"

"No. He is in the land to the east…in the Kingdom of Ragozine, leading a rebellion there. The kings of that realm have served Geddon for centuries."

"Thanks…but why did you join Vector in the first place?"

"It was to save you and the others. If I had stood my ground that day, over a year ago…we would have all perished, and then there would be no hope whatsoever."

"Espio…"

"Go, and tell everyone that Espio bids them goodbye…forever. Go!"

"Come on, Nahj…"

Shadow led the young chameleon onto the bus.

"Get the engine going!" he yelled.

"Huh? Who's the chameleon?" Trenk inquired.

"I'll explain later…GO!"

When the shadow barrier dispersed, the bus lurched into high gear and drove away as fast as it could, leaving Espio to deal with his own students.

-- -- -- -- --

"I have news for you, Lord Vector…it regards the Head Ninja," HexShadow announced as he strode into Vector's throne room/office. "He has turned traitor."

"What? News of Espio? Do go on!" the crocodile replied, leaning back in his chair, and bade HexShadow to get down on one knee.

HexShadow got down on one knee, and continued."He has sent his student, Nahj, to join the group. No doubt he has lied to you about it."

"He said he was going to have Nahj infiltrate the group, then kill them all when he got the chance…"

"…but in reality, Nahj is going to find the Diamond of Air, which, as you know, is stored within one of the four Black Pyramids."

"Is that so?" Vector said, stroking his scaly chin. "I thank you for this information, HexShadow. As a reward, I'll give you the pleasure of eliminating him."

HexShadow stood up and cracked his knuckles. "You are most generous, Lord Vector…I eagerly await his return." As he started out, Vector stopped him.

"Make it a good show…because I'll be watching on the security cameras."

HexShadow turned back to Vector. "The showier the kill, the better, I say."

"I like the way you think, HexShadow…but tell me…how do you know all this?"

"The overlord would be best to reveal that to you. I bid you adieu, Lord Vector." HexShadow warped out of the room, as was his style. Vector lay back in his plush chair and smiled.

"One by one, the heroes shall fall…that leaves only two…"

-- -- -- -- --

"So…you're Espio's student, huh?" commented Raiden as the group gathered to ascertain the newcomer. "I dunno if we should trust you…"

"Besides…HexShadow probably knows…and this kid could be leading us into a trap." Amy added.

"HexShadow? Who's he? Is he one of Vector's minions?" Nahj asked. "Will he harm Sensei Espio?"

Shadow bowed his head. "He probably will…but I think your sensei would rather die fighting the enemy he hates rather than serving them."

"So be it, then," Nahj replied, bowing his head in reverence to his sensei. "I shall not grieve for a master who is going to die in the way he wishes to do so."

"The ninjahas a good heart," Blaze said, nodding in approval."He only wishes to help."

"And the first I'm going to do for you will be to tell you the location of the four Elemental Gems."

"Elemental Gems?" Yakujo said. "And they are…"

"Each one controls one of the four elements of the ancient times: Air, Earth, Fire and Water," Crimsa immediately said. "Tsuko, Miko and Cadmus are keyed to each gem. As Espio said…you've got the Diamond of Air to find."

"Tsuko? I thought I heard a voice say that I was to wield its power…" Blaze said.

Crimsa nodded her head a little. "Perhaps there is hope for Tsuko, after all. Go on, Nahj."

"Each of the gems is being held in one of four Black Pyramids, to ensure that they can never be used against Geddon. Since evil must exist for there to be good, there are four Prime Elemental Fiends. They can be destroyed though, but only by the one keyed to the respective gem."

"We didn't encounter any fiends when we found them first in that temple…" Shadow said. "How did the fiends appear?"

"When Geddon took over the world, great swarms of demons came out of the planet," Amy answered."They were probably released as well."

"So then it's settled…"Raiden said decisively, "…we find our friends, get the Elemental Gems, destroy the Prime Fiends, and after we do all that we head after the big fish himself!"

"Sounds like a plan,"Shadow agreed.

Nahj nodded in agreement. "The nearest one I can sense is Miko. Just keep heading west, and you'll see snowy ground. That's the border of the Ragozine Kingdom. But if Shadow is correct, that HexShadow has notified Vector, we should expect some company as we get closer to the capital. The Prime Water Fiend is there too, and he has left the kingdom in a permanent winter."

"We're off then!" Trenk yipped. "I just hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor. We're out of places to sleep."

"I can sleep anywhere…" Nahj replied. "But I think we can reach the capital by sundown if we pick up the pace a little…"


End file.
